


Conceal me what I am [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ARGUS (DC), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consent Issues, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mistaken Identity, Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Second Chances, Secret Identity, effects of brainwashing, references to past dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Oliver tried to help a friend escape from HYDRA's control. He failed.</p>
<p>Now he has a chance to set things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal me what I am [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conceal me what I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167965) by [Teaotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter). 



Length: 1:57:30  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Conceal%20me%20what%20I%20am.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
